heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-02 All Things In Moderation
Warren made sure to call before he came out to the school to be sure that the Professor was available to meet with him. He promised that it wasn't any sort of emergency, but he made sure to fly in fairly swiftly. It was more for his own mental state than anything else. Sober for the first time in a couple of days, he lands at the back of the grounds before moving towards the office. There's a knock at the door before he calls, "Professor? It's Warren." He doesn't wait very long. A warmly-voiced "It's open," sounds from inside, and Charles is in the process of bringing himself out from behind his desk when Warren comes in. He can sense the younger man's mental state and is concerned, but considering the press conference... well. It is somewhat expected. "It's good to see you, Warren. There's fresh tea if you'd like some," he offers, with a nod towards a teapot and spare cup on his desk. Warren looks to the tea and gives a chuckle, "It's better than most of the other stuff I've been drinking the last couple of days. Thank you. Can I pour you some?" He moves to the desk, "Thanks for seeing me. I got your note. Thank you. It meant a lot to me." Yet he's still here. "I just wanted to talk a little, if that's all right. I probably should have consulted you first before doing it since...well, I figure two things could happen. One, no one cares and nothing happens. Two, people care and they start looking into my past and see I went here." "Please, thank you." Charles, turn down tea? Not likely. He brings himself around to settle near the two chairs in front of his desk, rather than behind it, and listens attentively as Warren speaks. The last earns him a wry smile. "Lots of mutants go to school," he notes lightly, though he does then hold up a hand. "But they are not all as high-profile as you are, I know. Don't worry, Warren. We're prepared for the possibility of public scruitiny, but I'm not certain we'll need to worry about it just yet. We'll see." Warren pours two cups of the tea and offers the first cup to Xavier before looking at the chair. He then turns the chair around before taking a seat. "I just wanted to warn you. I mean, I figured you probably knew all of this anyhow but...it was the right thing to do." To warn him. "I don't want others to get hurt because of my decision...my parents already have to deal with it." Charles accepts the tea with a polite nod of his head, making a mental note to perhaps tuck a stool into his office for the next time Warren comes by. Bound to be more comfortable. "I do appreciate it. I'm not omniscient," he muses, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "But I have always hoped that all of my students -- all mutants, really -- would be free to simply be themselves, without fear. Seeing you and Piotr putting yourselves out there the way you have... well." He smiles warmly. "I'm very proud of you both. The school will be fine, come what may. Don't worry about that." Warren can't help a grimace, "Piotr's doing a bit more of his civic duty than I am. I wasn't really asked to join that team...I don't know if you still want me on the X-Men either now that I'm public. The wings are hard to miss." He looks at his cup of tea, "I'm hoping that we can all be free too...I still firmly believe that. I just couldn't hide it any more...it was making me miserable." "I'm not entirely certain that people would think too much of a young mutant coming and going from a school owned by a mutant rights activist," Charles notes gently, his blue eyes twinkling. "You're always welcome here, Warren, in whatever capacity you choose. X-Man or otherwise." "I don't know that they'd really be able to follow me once I'm in the sky. I usually fly too high unless they're really watching with telescopic lenses or something." Warren sips at the tea then, "Part of me wouldn't mind some of that attention, but...with any positive comes negative as well. That's more what I'm worried about." Charles just smiles, reaching across to lightly lay a hand on Warren's shoulder. "Don't. Not as it pertains to me, at least," he concedes, settling back in his seat. "If anyone asks me if I have knowingly educated mutants before, I will tell them the truth. I have, I do, and I will continue to do so in the future. It's not difficult to say that without going into the particulars of what we do here in addition to algebra." He grins a bit and brings his tea up for a sip. "There are the others too. I know that Piotr obviously doesn't mind, but some of the others aren't known to be mutants yet, but being seen with me could get people assuming." Warren shrugs, the wings rustling, "I probably should have thought more about the repercussions before doing this." "Let everyone else worry about themselves, Warren," Charles says, giving his head a shake. "Try not to fall into the trap of denying yourself the freedom you've just sacrificed so much for out of concern for what /might/ happen. If the others are concerned enough, they'll handle it on their own. The others..." He trails off, considering, then just shrugs his shoulders and smile. "...they seemed perfectly happy to go out dancing, now, didn't they?" "Were they? I should have had more to drink before going out there...but at least Betsy came along." He tries not to let his cheeks flush at that and he even tries to hide it by taking a sip of the tea. "I wouldn't have even gone to a club before. Not like that. I mean, not unless there was some sort of social or business meeting to be had..." Charles is a polite enough telepath to pretend not to notice. He's had a great deal of practice doing so, and he's gotten quite good at it. "I don't think too many of the Fortune 500 hold their business meetings in places like that," he says lightly, bringing his chair around to park in its usual place behind his desk. He scoops his tea back now now that he's settled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be teasing you. You really should try to relax, though," he notes, watching him over his tea. "Have a little fun. It won't be the end of the world, I promise." "They do when I have to take the visiting daughter of one of the CEO's of another company out for a night on the town," Warren points out. "Not a business meeting, no, but a necessity nevertheless." Now, however, he probably won't be called on for those. "Everyone elsse teases me, so why not you?" Warren sighs into his tea, "It might be if some anti-mutant yokel decides to put a bullet into me." "Warren." Charles' voice is quite serious now, though his gaze has not hardened. Merely grown more somber. "I'm not entirely certain what you'd like me to say. I don't think that coming forward and taking a stand for what you felt was right was a bad decision, nor do I think that it comes entirely without consequence or risk." He spreads his hands helplessly. "You cannot live your life based on what might happen. If everyone did that, noone would ever leave their homes." "I know, Professor. I know. It's a double-edge sword. I hated feeling trapped and safe...and now I'm free and it feels great, but I'm not sure I like being a target. I know I can't really think about it, but I can't completely forget about it, can I?" Warren looks up from the tea cup. "Not completely," Charles allows, holding up one hand. "But it's important to remember, 'all things in moderation.' Even this. To /completely/ disregard your fears would be reckless, but you mustn't let them dominate you, either. Finding balance between them will take some times, but I'm confident that you'll manage. Especially with so many friends here who are willing to help you while you try." Warren nods to the Professor, "I know, It's new...I just have to figure things out, I guess. I mean...I don't tend to go to the sketchier places to hang out, so maybe the worst will be dirty looks and comments. I can deal with those, I think." "Keeping polite company does go a long way," Charles says knowingly, offering him a smile across the desk. "Why don't you take a little time out of the limelight? Spend some time here, where you know it's safe, with people who have known for some time already. Giving yourself the time to decompress will do you a world of good." Warren looks like he's thought about it. It's not like he has to worry about his job right now. "I won't be in the way with everyone getting ready for school soon?" He looks at the pot of tea before he reaches to pour himself another cup, "Do you have any beds here bigger than a single?" "I wouldn't have extended the offer if I thought you'd be in the way," Charles notes gently. "When I said that you're always welcome here, I meant it. We can have a queen-sized bed moved into one of the rooms upstairs for you without any real trouble." They certainly had no shortage of people capable of moving one in for him, and most of them could do it single-handedly. With a grin, he tips his chin towards the door. "Why don't you go find a room you like. You can stay as long as you'd like to." Warren wraps his hands around the cup of tea, "All right, thank you. I'll have to get a few things, but...thanks." He falls quiet for a few moments, thinking about the talk and trying to find the balance. "I bought a new boat for the lake. I hope you don't mind." Charles' grin widens. "Not at all. I think Kurt was rather distraught over losing the first one." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs